Sherlolly: Their Story in Rhyme
by Moonshadow07
Summary: Sherlock rushes to Bart's after coming back to London from Sherrinford. He returns to the rooftop, attempting to make a second, but different kind of fall, at the hands of the person who mattered the most to him. A post-TFP Sherlolly fanfic in poem format.
1. Lost Words Spoken

_A/N: This poem-format fanfic was originally written on June 27, 2018, edited by Anne Petersen and originally published on Twitter (as Sue Martha) on June 28, 2018. Cover image is from GratefulFanofSH on Twitter.  
_

* * *

"Come at once," the message read.  
At the sight, the pathologist shook her head.  
"To the roof of St. Bart's," she continued reading;  
this arrogance, she thought, she should not be heeding.

But suddenly, her eyes and heart immediately fell:  
"PLEASE..." the text said, there was something wrong - she could tell.  
She then moved to climb upward where the detective stood,  
While whispering a prayer, that this, instead, be something good.

She walked toward him without any noise;  
Yet he knew she was there without hearing her voice.  
The detective turned slowly and saw her,  
Catching sight of her brown eyes, with a look so warm and tender.

Once they stood face to face, he slowly took her hand,  
Then without a warning he brought her palm to his face with a thud  
One slap, then two more, before she realized what was happening,  
To her shock and surprise, she couldn't say a thing.

Then as she removed her hand out of his grasp,  
Her eyes turned to his bandaged hand, and she let out a gasp.  
With such care she took it and looked at him in a question,  
The detective's eye went down with a bit of hesitation.

For an answer she did not wait, a response she did not seek  
She only lovingly placed his hand on her cheek,  
With her eyes speaking to his as if saying, "It'll be alright,"  
Was the moment when he saw the truth so bright.

The words he seemed to have lost he now has found,  
His lips slowly moved as he attempted to make a sound.  
"I'm sorry," he began, speaking so softly,  
Then after a sigh, he muttered, "Forgive me."

She knew with his eyes that the detective meant it;  
With a nod and smile she made known to him that she already did.  
Thinking it was all he had to say, she turned away  
And began to walk back in to continue her work that day.

The pathologist stopped in her tracks all of a sudden  
When she heard him speak about what she thought is best forgotten.  
At the sound of it, tears from her eyes began to fall,  
For in her heart she knew, Sherlock was not pretending at all.

"Molly," he said in a voice so tender, "I hope it's clear to you,"  
"That I meant what I said, when I told you…

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all who faved and followed this story! I'm glad you like it.  
Here's the second chapter, edited by JazzmaCumberful (Twitter)_

Molly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding,  
She even pinched her nose to find out if she was dreaming.  
"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked Molly.  
"Is what's happening now just all in my head? I'm checking to see!"

Sherlock smiled the brightest smile Molly had ever seen.  
She was quite glad it wasn't because of a murder or a crime scene.  
He then placed his hands on her shoulders,  
looked into her eyes and reassured her:

"All this is real, dear Molly, I tell you.  
If you want some proof, would you like me to kiss you?  
However, there'll still be times I'll be annoying as before,  
but I'll make it up with a date once a week, or twice, maybe four?"

In response, Molly suggested: "Oh, Sherlock, no need, we could just skip those over,  
instead we could spend one whole day of crime-solving together!"  
At the memory those words brought, Sherlock started to chuckle,  
and Molly also could not help but giggle.

After a while, Sherlock became quiet and began to stare at her.  
Then all of a sudden, the noise of the city seemed to fade altogether.  
In his head, he thinks, "Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side-oh, who cares?!  
It is not at all a victory if I'll keep on denying this blissful feeling that with her I share.

Then slowly he began to lean in closer to her…  
They closed their eyes at the same time and shared their very first kiss together...  
Under the moon and the stars, twinkling and shining so brightly,  
the detective and the pathologist embraced passionately.

Breaking the silence, Molly spoke, "Now I can see all this is real and true-  
Sherlock cut in and asked, "Fancy some chips, my love?"  
With a wide and lovely smile, Molly replied, "Oh yes, darling, I do!"


End file.
